


The Confessions

by adotbee



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adotbee/pseuds/adotbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the confessions of the Teen Titans. Straight from the horses mouth, or in this case, straight from the hero's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this over from my FanFiction account. This is a work-in-progress, and I wrote Robin's story years ago.

My name is Dick Grayson, Robin to most, and I am a terrible person.

Now, I know what you're thinking, ' _What? Robin? The Boy Wonder? Our HERO is a terrible person? No way!'_

Yeah way. But I guess I wasn't always a bad person. I used to be a star student, a skilled acrobat, and the sidekick of the Batman. But now I'm…

I think it started when I had my first kiss.

Slade and I were fighting (as usual) and he had me pinned on the ground. I was struggling, wiggling, and squirming as much as I could when I noticed the atmosphere change. Not literally, of course, but the feeling in the air changed from tense fighting to something completely unknown.

Slade had grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head in one of his hands while his free hand went up to his mask. I held my breath and stopped moving, staring wide-eyed as I realized (not really) what he was going to do. He unclasped the mask and slid it up just enough for his lips to show and then he leaned down and kissed me.

For real. That's what my first kiss was, with a killer. The kiss lasted longer and it kept going, but you don't want to hear about that.

After that little incident, I couldn't get the man out of my head. I was thinking of him constantly and I even started doing a couple illegal things. I guess it was to get Slade to notice me or something, and if that was the reason, it worked.

He would send me discreet notes and we would meet up at designated places. Then we would rent a hotel room, make-out (and a little more…) and then I would get home before my team even noticed I was gone.

But one day, it changed. I stayed the whole night and I had started to really like Slade, I trusted him even. And so, I did a little mission for him. I knew he needed a couple things and I knew I could get them without being detected. And so started off my nighttime career of being a criminal.

Months later I did more dangerous things and my team started to notice. I acted a little darker, I seemed more mature and even annoyed at their childishness sometimes. They could tell I was changing, but I couldn't.

I honestly fell in love with the guy! And I think he did too, but he's not the lovey-dovey type. I could just tell.

I'm sure you're thinking now, ' _Oh, but those things aren't that bad! Sure you have an intimate relationship with a known criminal and you yourself have become a criminal, but you haven't done anything super serious!'_

But I did. I killed someone. I seriously killed someone! And after that…I couldn't stop. I was sneaky, I even decided to try to make a name for myself and get hired. I thought I could use some money, and if I was good at it, what would be the harm?

But then that took over my life. I quit my team, moved in with Slade and…then I got caught. I was cocky, I was skilled, but I became messy. I started making mistakes and was taken to jail.

In jail I had a lot of time to think and I saw what I had done. I decided to go back to how I was before, but I just couldn't help it. After I was released and a couple years of going down the right path, I strayed again.

…That's all I can tell you now, but uh, thanks for listening.


	2. Starfire's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! This one's Starfire. I hope you enjoy. I literally just wrote this now, because I was angry. I still am, I guess, but a completely different reason than Star's! Please, gimme a review of what you thought about this confession and what you interpret it as. I'm curious. :)

I was angry.  _So_  angry. I wasn't me,  _I wasn't me._

I'm so sorry.

He was following me, down the street. I'm a superhero, maybe he was a fan…? Maybe…

Maybe.

He wasn't. Or, he was. Too big a fan— _far_ too big of a fan.

I was just walking home. It had been a long day, I was tired, I didn't want to fly. I couldn't fly. No happy thoughts.

No happy thoughts.

Why did I turn into that abandoned alley? Why…why…because I thought it might have been a shortcut. I thought it would help.

It didn't help. No, no, no. The second I was out of sight from the road, he grabbed me.  _He grabbed me._

I tried fighting back, I'm strong, I'm a Tamaranian. He had something, some sort of poison. A drug? I don't know…but it weakened me  _so_ much.

He used me. He had his way with me, kicked me in the stomach, and went to leave.

He  _went_  to leave.

The drug didn't last as long as he hoped, I suppose. I got up, I  _rushed_ him, I  _pummeled_  him.

Now, he's dead. Dead at my feet, with no one to blame…

No one, but  _him._ It's all  _his_ fault.

I was angry.  _So_  angry.

I  _was_ me. I was  _me._

I'm not sorry. Not one bit.

Now, I'm happy. I can fly home.

Maybe.

Maybe…I might try again.

It was so easy to lure him in, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for what a Teen Titan's confession could be, please comment it! I'll be sure to credit you for the idea.


End file.
